


Time Has Brought

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You wanna hear something sappy?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Time Has Brought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "A Thousand Years" (by Christina Perri)

“You wanna hear something sappy?”

Rhodey smiled. “Sure.”

“Sometimes,” said Bucky. “Sometimes, I think I might believe in fate.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Because if all the terrible stuff hadn’t happened – if I hadn’t fallen off that train, hadn’t been captured, hadn’t spent all those years as the Winter Soldier, hadn’t been frozen long enough to make it to the future… I never would have met you, Jim. And if I believed in fate, I’d believe I was meant to find you.”

“You’re right,” said Rhodey. “That is sappy.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” his boyfriend agreed. “But I like it.”

THE END


End file.
